The First Contact
Wiki Exclusive *Part 1 – Alien invasion, abduction, and first contact **August, 2019, the world is invaded by an alien race, but the aliens are able to hide themselves as humans, and only those that the alien allows to see them are able to see the true form. Touching an alien in disguise is off limits, as the disguise would turn off. **September 2019, the first stage is complete and the aliens are ready to fully invade; they start abducting children and wives (that are either neglected, abused, ect.) **October 2019, the wives and children are kept on the mother ship as the aliens cater to their every need. Technology has advanced itself and the humans are able to touch the aliens without the disguise coming off. **November 2019, the aliens celebrate “Thanksgiving with the humans, as they started abducting the poor/innocent males. By the time *Part 2 – Apocalypses, worldwide disasters, and environmental collapse. **December 2019, volcanoes are destroying land and earthquakes are ravaging the world. It’s the end of Earth. *Part 3 – Changing ages, bodies, size, sex, and species. **January 2020, the aliens now live with the humans side by side, males taking alien spouses and aliens taking human spouses. The tides have turned, however. The women are now in control of power and the males are to stay at home by order of the codes of the aliens. Some men and women revolt, and the alien consul take heed of it. They change the way; you can choose what you want to do. **February 2020, the technology advanced more; now, you’re able to change every feature about your living area in your dream house. A human male was the very first to come up with the idea of an anti-aging serum. Now, the human body can look as young or as old as you want with a simple drink. *Part 4 – Cloning, genetic engineering, mutations, and evolution **March 2020, the serum backfired and now the humans are growing ill, while the aliens thrive from it. The product went off the shelves, but the humans start dying one by one, until all but the aliens remain. The aliens, heart broken, try to clone the human body so the humans would be able to come back to life. The clones die rapidly, however, and the aliens are forced to return to their home planet. (Part 5 is included in this.) *Part 5 – Faster than light space travel, wormholes, and warp drives *Part 6 – Androids, artificial intelligence, and other human-like machines **April 2020, back on the alien home planet, the new “Androids” have come out; they look like and sound like the humans they once knew. **May 2020, the Androids revolt and a war between the two “races” has broken out. In the end, none of from either side had made it out alive. *Part 7 – Universal translators, nanotechnology, floating cities, and other fantastic inventions **June 2020, Word reached the other planets and only the Terrions are going to inhabit the barren planet. With the Terrions and the other alien planets, the former had to construct a universal translator to talk between the different races. The Terrions gained the technology, or what was left, and created other inventions. *Part 8 – Artificial planets, terraforming, living planets, and other ways to live in space **July 2020, the Terrions were able to make an artificial plant source for life to sustain, and the cloning process from before had been advanced from the help of RK4, the top technician from Terriona. Greed and the dark side of RK4 took over him and set up standards for the clones. *Part 9 – Memory editing, mind uploading and virtual worlds, and cybernetics **July-August 2020, RK4 set it so that the clones could not remember anything from their past life. Instead, they would only listen to their “master”, or in case of non-Terrion marriage, give the orders. With the new rise of technology, you and the clone can both enter a cyber world almost identical to the real world. Instead, however, you are able to conform the cybernet to how you want it. *Part 10 – Zombies, werewolves, vampires, and other monsters **Back on the waste that is now Earth, corpses rise up and return to their normal “life”. *Part 11 – Utopias, dystopias, galactic empires, anarchy, and other political ideas *Part 12 – Precognition, telepathy, mind control, and other psychic abilities *Part 13 – Sex, sexuality, reproduction, and gender roles *Part 14 – Sleeper ships, generation ships, and other slower than light space travel *Part 15 – Flight, super strength, shape shifting, and other super powers *Part 16 – Time travel, alternate dimensions, alternate history, and steampunk *Part 17 – The creation and destruction of the universe